


It was the Fourth of July

by seratonation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Disabled Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fourth of July, M/M, Wedding Planning, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on The Proposal. Steve has been Tony’s assistant for 3 years when he finds out that Tony is actually not American and is going to be deported. Tony talks Steve into getting married but Steve insists on seeing his family first. Tony invites himself along to make sure his plan doesn't go awry, but unfortunately Steve’s family is actually pretty amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilswhore_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/gifts).



> This started out as a birthday gift for [devilswhore_x](http://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x) and it exploded out of my control. We're closer to her next birthday than the one that passed but I hope you'll accept it <3 
> 
> Thanks go out to [devilswhore-x](http://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x) for the idea and the beta, despite it being a gift to her, and to [dragmelody](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragmelody) for the encouragement, the hand holding and letting me bounce ideas with her when I was stuck. I couldn't have done it without you guys. 
> 
> Thanks to the Marvel-Bang mods who said I should sign up with two stories, which opened up the opportunity to _finish_ two stories. 
> 
> And finally to [comatosebadger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger) for [the amazing art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5094179), and for being so easy to talk to and organise with <333 
> 
> Title from Forth of July by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Warnings for a minor panic attack.

Steve drags himself out of bed every morning, pretends that tying his tie doesn't feel like tightening a noose around his neck, and goes out to work. He stops at Starbucks to get two cups of peppermint mocha and then makes his way to his office building. 

On this particular dreary Monday morning he’s running late, and he manages to spill one of the coffees on his way up. 

The moment he was safely in the elevator he closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control.

He was in control. He had control of this. The universe wasn’t out to get him. The Monday blues were a myth.

The elevator dinged and he made his way out. He almost ran down Susan Storm, who gave him a sympathetic look and a reassuring shoulder squeeze before he went on his way. 

At least he didn't spill the second coffee.

He steeled himself just outside Tony’s office before knocking and letting himself in. Tony was hunched over his desk, his hair in disarray and his shirt rumpled. 

“Did you go home at all?” Steve asked, placing the cup on Tony’s desk.

Tony looked up at him, his eyes glassy for a moment before he blinked and shook his head as if to clear it. “Of course I did,” he said, “I just decided to get an early start, unlike the rest of you lazy suckers.”

“How long have you been here?” Steve asked. 

“I got in about midnight.” 

“I’ll have some breakfast sent up.”

“No don’t bother, I have that meeting with Pepper, I’ll just have something with her.”

“Is this the promotion–” Steve stopped, “which I know nothing about?”

Tony rolled his eyes, standing up and packing away some of the papers that overflowed off his desk.

“It might be,” he said. He picked up his coffee and walked out, with Steve on his heels. Tony locked the office door and made his way upstairs. 

“Listen,” he told Steve, “wait for 3 minutes, and then come in. If I’m sitting down tell me it can wait, if I’m still standing you tell me something has come up and Susan needs me in the basement labs, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve said, and waited outside as Tony went in and closed the door behind him.

He timed three minutes on his watch and knocked on the door before letting himself in. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said, saw Tony standing and continued, “but Doctor Storm just called from the basement labs, she really needs a hand–”

“Steve!” Tony said, turning to look at him. For the first time in a long time, Steve felt scared. Tony looked manic. 

“It’s urgent,” he tried. 

“Steve and I are getting married,” Tony said. 

“What?” Pepper said, as Steve’s eyebrows shot up, too shocked to ask questions. 

“Yes,” Tony said, “Steve and I are in love, and we’re getting married. We didn't want to say anything, you know how gossipy the office is but now that it’s legal…” He took Steve’s unresisting hand and held it to his chest.

Pepper looked between them, her eyes narrowed. Steve was sure she knew that Tony was lying, but she just leaned back. 

“Married, huh?” She said, “and what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Rogers?”

“He’s in shock,” Tony blurted, “we weren't going to tell anyone, and you know how he likes to plan, plan, plan!” He gabbled, “we should really be going, Susan in the labs, probably waiting.”

They rush out, and Steve manages to keep his head until they were back in Tony’s office.

“Are you out of your mind?” he yelled, towering over Tony. 

“Look, I was gonna be deported, they were going to fire me!” Tony said, fists clenched at his side.

“Deported?” Steve asked, incredulously, “but you’re American.”

Tony made a face, clenching his teeth and pulling his bottom lip down. “I’m actually Austrian.”

“Austrian,” Steve repeated, deadpan.

“Look everyone has flaws,” he said, “this is mine, I grew up here, I'm American! Austria just wants me back because they think they can use my genius for something, I don’t know. I'm better here, my brain is better for this country, and this country is better for me. I can't go back.”

Something in Tony’s voice caught on Steve’s heart, and tugged. “Maybe if we explain it to them–”

“No!” Tony said, “it’s too late for that – if I leave the country, I won’t be able to come back. I’ll lose my job, they’ll give Reed my position and the first thing he will do is fire you. We can’t tell anyone.”

“I have to tell my family, at least,” Steve said, “they're going to wonder about the sudden change.”

“You can tell them it was a whirlwind romance?” Tony said, “they don't have to find out, we can just be roommates.”

“Family doesn't work like that,” Steve said, “I need to tell them.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re family,” Steve insisted, “haven't you ever had a family?”

“No,” Tony said, “and I’m better for it.”

Steve couldn't help rolling his eyes. “Obviously.” He sighed deeply. “Okay, here’s the deal – I tell them, we do this, and everything goes back to normal.”

Tony seemed to think about it. Finally, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Fine, call them, let’s go to the legal office and get it over with.”

“No,” Steve said, “my birthday is coming up, remember I asked you for leave and you said no you absolutely couldn't operate without your assistant, not even for one day?”

“Was that this weekend?” Tony asked, and he avoided making eye contact with Steve, obviously aware of what was coming next.

“Yes,” he said, “I’m going and when I come back I’ll marry you and we can put this whole thing behind us.”

Tony paused for a long time, long enough so that Steve figured the conversation was over. 

“I have to come with you,” Tony said. 

“What?” 

“I have to make sure you don't tell them the truth,” he said.

“I already told you–”

“No listen, they won't approve, you know they won’t,” Tony said, “don't tell them it's fake, spin some story about office romance. We won't be able to control what happens if they let the cat out of the bag.”

“They won’t–”

“You don't know that,” Tony said, “not for sure, can you tell me 100% that not one person will go to the authorities?”

Steve thought about his family, sizing each one up before shaking his head. He couldn't be sure.

“Let me come with you,” he said, “we’ll pretend for three days, I’ll help you convince them, and when we come back we sign the papers, move in together – separate rooms of course – and in six months we get divorced and it’ll be over.”

Steve was shaking his head. There was no way he could pull this off. Everyone knew how much he hated Tony.

“I’ll give you a promotion,” Tony said, “I’ll increase your benefits.”

“I don't get any benefits.”

“I will give you all of them,” Tony said, “anything we have available, just–just don’t tell them.”

There was that tone again. Steve’s never known Tony to ever beg for anything, to sound so desperate for something. “Fine,” he said, “okay, but if things go to hell while we’re there, I’m done. My family comes first.”

Tony only hesitated a moment. “Deal,” he said. He just had to make sure that nothing goes wrong. It was, after all, only three days.

***

Tony looked at the thick file that Steve handed him. “What’s this?” 

“It’s a list of the things they might ask you about me that you need to know.”

“Where’s your file on me?”

“I’ve worked for you for years,” he said, “I know everything about you, except about that scar on your chest.” He paused. “I thought it could be heart surgery? You’re on blood thinners but that could mean a whole bunch of things–”

“How do you know about that?”

Steve blushed. “I once walked in on you changing, I caught the edge of it while you were buttoning up your shirt, and I filled a prescription for you once. You’re going to have to tell me about it if we’re going to make this work.”

“It’s none of your business,” Tony said, far too fiercely.

Steve shrugged. “It’s your ass on the line.”

“What about you,” Tony said, waving the book, “there can’t be that much to know about you.”

“There isn’t,” Steve agreed, “I don't scar easily and I’m pretty predictable when it comes to work but you’re going to meet my family and they know me better than anyone else. They’ll know we’re faking the moment you open your mouth if you don't study.”

Tony rolled his eyes but he leafed to the first page, so Steve closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was going to be a long trip. 

***

It was one of the most uncomfortable flights Tony has ever been on. He’d tried to convince Steve to fly on the company's dime, to go first class, but Steve wouldn't have it. The flight to the tiny town he lived in was even worse. 

When they finally landed Tony was sore in places he didn't know existed, and it felt like all of his bones had been rattled out of place. 

To his surprise the old woman that was waiting for them was familiar. She hugged Steve long and tightly, and when she pulled back, she put Steve’s face between her hands. 

“It’s about time you came to visit us,” she said, then turned to Tony. He resisted the urge to step back from her.

“And you,” she said, pulling him into a hug, which lasted just as long, until Tony was way too uncomfortable. When she pulled away she narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you going to make an honest man out of Steve or will it be the other way round?”

He turned to Steve to see him blushing to the tips of his ears. “Peggy please,” he said, and Tony knew.

“Ms. Carter,” Tony said in surprise. 

“That’s right,” she said, “but most people just call me Peggy these days. Or Agent if you insist, I’ve never been a Ms. and never will be.”

Tony was too shocked to say anything else as they headed for the car, and the drive was mostly quiet, until Tony noticed all the signs. 

“Ms. – er, Agent, do you own the town or something?”

She laughed. “Or something,” she said, and didn't elaborate. 

***

By the time they made it to the house Tony was ready to collapse into bed. He was done. But when they opened the door another old woman was waiting for them. She pulled Steve into a tight hug. Steve hugged her back then turned to Tony. 

“Angie, this is–” he started.

“Who else but Tony Stark,” she said, “you have Howards’ forehead.”

Tony frowned and resisted the urge to hide the forehead in question. “Pleased to meet you,” he said instead, holding out a hand. 

She nudged his hand aside and moved in for a hug. She was much smaller than him so he gently put his arms around her. 

“Now I hope you don't mind,” she said when she let him go, looking between them, “but we invited a couple of people over. Everyone is just so excited that you came back!”

She moved aside to reveal the room full of people – apparently all waiting for them. 

They left their bags at the door and Steve paraded him around as if he was a new puppy. But at least this, Tony was used to. He smiled and shook hands and definitely forgot all the names once people walked away. 

He was an expert at mingling. 

When people started to look dubious, he slipped his hand into Steve’s. Steve took it in stride, lacing their fingers together and pulling him along. Eventually they made it to a table laden with finger foods, so Steve let go and faced Tony. 

“Natasha just arrived,” he whispered, “she’s not – let me talk to her first, before I introduce you.”

“Sure, sure,” Tony said, picking up something pastry shaped and biting into it, “you want me to interrupt at some point?”

“No,” Steve sighed, “we’ll see how this goes first.”

“Ex–girlfriend?” Tony asked. 

“Sister,” he replied, and walked away before Tony could ask more questions. It was in the file but by the looks of it, Tony hadn’t read it.

“Steve Rogers,” Natasha greeted him, “as I live and breathe.” 

“Peggy was telling me you’re in charge now,” he said, trying – and failing – to sound happy about it.

“Someone had to take the reins when you ran away,” she said, sounding playful but Steve knew her too well.

“I didn't run away,” he said heatedly, knowing he was rising to the bait but was unable to stop himself. 

“Oh?” She said casually, “then what do you call leaving to a big city and never coming home?”

“I was studying and working,” he said, his blood boiling, “you know that.”

“I know you complained about that nightmare you brought home, and you’re telling us you love him, and you’ve been secretly dating for a year? Steve–”

“Actually we’re getting married,” he said in a rush. He didn't need to hear how implausible this was, how terrible a decision this was.

Natasha frowned. “Married?”

“That’s why we came up,” he said, his heart pounding, “I wanted you to meet him.”

“Wow Steve, he’s so much older than you,” she said.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” he threw back.

That was a low blow, he knew it, and he regretted it the moment he said it. “I’m sorry–” he tried.

“No it’s, I’m fine, good for you Steve,” she said, her face completely blank. Steve hates when she gets like this, hates the fact that a few words can make her shut down emotionally. She turned and walked away before he could say anything else.

***

He finds Tony surrounded by people, totally immersed in the story he was telling. He turned to Steve mid–sentence and his face lit up.

“Honey,” he said, “I was just telling people how I proposed.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, “It was actually really sweet, even if I say so myself. Now I’m a big fan of going overboard, if it were up to me I’d have booked out the restaurant, balloons everywhere, and a band playing in the background. But I know Steve doesn't like that sort of thing, so I booked out Yankee Stadium instead.”

He paused to let the people laugh. Steve wanted to roll his eyes. 

“I took him around on a private tour, and while he was standing on the pitcher's mound, I got down on one knee and,” he made a popping sound, “popped the question.”

There were more than a few sighs, and as Steve looked around the room, a couple of glazed–over eyes. 

“Give him a kiss!” someone yelled from the back.

“Oh, no,” Steve said, shaking his head, trying not to blush. “Really, it’s not appr–”

“Come on!” the voice wheedled, he was pretty sure it was Clint. He was going to kill him. 

He looked at Tony, whose face seemed frozen into an uncomfortable smile. He leaned forward and awkwardly pecked Tony on the cheek. 

“Boo!” Clint called, “give him a real kiss!”

He clenched his jaw. _Kill him dead._ He looked at Tony again, who shrugged, and went for it. It was awkward, their teeth clashing, their lips not aligning properly, then Tony pulled back slightly, put his hand on Steve’s neck and suddenly it worked. Tony kissed like he meant it, slow but determined. Steve found that he was the one pushing for more, licking Tony’s lips open, sliding in–

Tony pulled away and that smile was back. “Have to save some for the honeymoon,” he said, and laughed awkwardly. No one seemed to notice how uncomfortable Tony was, or how confused Steve was feeling. 

“Well I’m exhausted,” Tony said, “I’m sorry to cut this party short but it’s been a long day. You guys should stay, have some more of those fantastic pastry things, and maybe I’ll see you over the next couple of days.”

***

Tony looked at the double bed and hesitated. “Where will Steve be sleeping?”

“We’re not so old fashioned here,” Angie told him, “we know how it is.”

Tony opened his mouth and closed it again. He had no defence for this. He looked helplessly at Steve over Angie’s shoulder but he just shrugged.

“My Steve with a Stark boy,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “you know I knew your father personally, I’m real sorry to hear about what happened to him and Maria.”

He looked at her sincere expression, the sad look in her eyes, and he felt an ache in his chest. “Thank you,” he said. He’s learned the best way to take these kinds of things is with equal sincerity. 

He saw Steve look at him, questioning, but he just turned away and started unpacking. He waited until the door was closed before throwing a couple of pillows from the bed at Steve. “I’m claiming the bed,” he said.

He heard Steve sigh and dump his bags before going to the bathroom. 

He quickly undressed and slipped into the bed. He listened to Steve move around the bedroom before turning the lights off and settling on the ground at the foot of the bed. They were both silent for a while.

“What happened to your parents?” Steve asked quietly.

“You should google it,” he said, “it was all over the news at the time.”

“How come I don't know then?”

“You were probably too young,” he said.

They were silent for a while longer and then Steve spoke again. “I think I’d like to hear it from you,” he said, “the news tends to…over sensationalize everything.”

“Maybe some other time,” Tony said, “good night.”

***

Steve woke up first the next morning. Tony was spread eagled on the bed, face down and softly snoring. There was something peaceful about seeing him like this, Steve got the feeling Tony didn’t sleep much. 

He got dressed as quietly as possible and left the room, gently closing the door behind him. 

The house was still pretty silent so he figured everyone was still sleeping. When he wandered into the kitchen though, he found Peggy awake and reading on her tablet. 

“Morning,” he said, as he dug in the cupboards for a mug.

“Good morning,” she replied, much too brightly for this hour, “how did you sleep?”

“Pretty good,” he answered, pulling out the bread, peanut butter and jelly all out on to the table and sat down to start making sandwiches. 

“So,” he said casually, “you knew Tony’s parents?” 

“I did,” she replied serenely, not looking up from her screen. 

“How?”

“I worked with Howard,” she said, “infuriating man, but he was brilliant.”

Steve smiled. “Tony is like that.”

Peggy nodded. “And you’re happy working for him.”

Steve sat back. “You know what it’s like,” he said, “he works hard, which means I have to work hard.”

She nodded but he could feel her disapproval. 

“Hey Peggy,” he asked, leaning forward, trying to bring the subject back on track, “what happened to his parents?”

“You don’t know?”

He shook his head. “He said I can google it but that seemed kind of,” he shrugged, “invasive.”

Finally she put down her tablet, pulled off her reading glasses and looked him in the eye. “Then maybe you shouldn't be asking me,” she said, “he will tell you when he’s ready. It would have been very hard on him.”

She put her glasses back on and picked up her tablet again. He was going to keep questioning when Clint walked in.

“Are those PB and J?” he asked, picking one up before Steve could answer, biting into it and letting out an obscene moan. 

“Clint,” Peggy warned. He pulled out a plate from the cupboard and sat down with them. 

“So are you taking your boy to the fair today?” 

Steve bit back a retort and instead nodded his head. It was going to be a long three days.

***

Breakfast was strangely quiet. Tony wasn't used to a crowd, or having breakfast at all, but to stumble into the kitchen to find sandwiches and coffee ready for him was nice. Both Angie and Peggy were awake, leaning into each other to share the tablet in Peggy’s hands. Steve and Clint were also at the table, Steve making the sandwiches – and by the looks of things, Clint eating them.

He poured himself some coffee and joined them. He wasn't sure how Steve knew peanut butter and jelly was his favourite but he wasn't about to complain. 

“How did you sleep?”

He looked up to see Angie watching him. He nodded his head. “Pretty good, can’t complain.”

She smiled, looked between him and Steve and then settled on to Peggy’s shoulder again. 

“The big parade is on today,” Steve said, not looking at him, “I thought we could go, check out the floats.”

“Oh yeah, sure,” he said, “I haven’t been to a Fourth of July parade for years.”

"Really?” Clint said, "those things are always fun, hey do you mind if Laura and I tag along?"

Steve grinned. "The ever mysterious Laura," he said, "no of course not, I'd love to meet her."

"She wouldn't be so mysterious if we saw you more often than once every three years," Clint teased then turned wide eyes at Tony, “no offense.”

“None taken,” Tony said, leaning back, “truth is, Steve works as hard as I do. I wouldn't be able to do my job without him,” he looked at Steve, “he’s invaluable to me.”

Clint made a face. “Gross,” he said, “keep the sweet talk to the bedroom will you?”

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up. “I’m going to get changed.”

Tony grabbed another sandwich and watched him walk away. 

***

Tony wasn’t ready that’s all. One minute he’s standing in the hot sun, watching the brightly coloured cars drive past and the next there’s shots going off. 

He tensed up and he knew it was illogical. No one else was panicking but he couldn’t breathe. He needed to – it was too hot, too cramped, and he needed air. He turned around, trying to push through the people and there was a hand in his. He tried to pull away but the hand tightened around his fingers, gently pulling him out until they were clear of the crowd.

“They’re just fireworks,” Laura’s voice broke through his blurring vision, “breathe Tony.”

He tried to follow the instructions, doubled over, hands on his knees. Just fireworks. “I wasn’t ready,” he said, the bangs fading away as the float passed them, “I wasn’t – they sounded like gunshots.”

“I know,” she said, and he looked up to see her smiling slightly at him, “I can’t believe nobody thought to mention it.”

He stood up and leaned against the wall they’d stopped next to. He crossed his arms across his chest and counted his breathing, not making eye contact.

He turned to the crowd to see Steve breaking through, looking worried. “What happened?” Steve asked.

“I got too hot,” he quickly lied, “Laura was just making sure I had enough water.”

Steve held out his own bottle and Tony took it. The water _did_ make him feel better. Steve watched him closely as he drank and then took the empty bottle back. “It’s over, so we can head home if you’d like.”

Tony was tempted to say yes when Clint joined them, grinning from ear to ear. “You guys want to come to the bar with us, they’re having a barbeque and then more fireworks at night!”

Steve glanced at Tony then turned to Clint. “Actually we have dinner plans with Bucky, Sam and Natasha, so we should get going, get cleaned up before we have to leave again.”

“Oh,” Clint’s face fell, “fair enough.”

“You should join us,” Steve said, “I’m sure we can extend the booking for two more.”

As Steve and Clint finalised the details Tony felt his body relaxing, so that by the time they were done he was ready to walk home with Steve. 

To his credit, Steve waited until they were half way home before bringing it up again. “You sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Tony said, maybe more harshly than he’d intended.

“I can cancel dinner tonight.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Tony replied, “this is my chance to meet the one that got away, I’m not giving that up for anything.”

Steve was quiet for a minute. “So, you did do the reading.”

“I might have skimmed through the important points,” he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “it’s my ass on the line, after all.”

“Is this why you’re working so hard to be convincing?”

“Well one of us has to,” Tony said, “you know I see you when you roll your eyes, the looks you give, even when we’re at work. This is your family, they know you so well, and if we’re going to make this work you could try a little harder.”

“What if I don't want this to work?” Steve said, “what if I’m getting second thoughts?”

“Then I go home right now,” Tony said, stopping in his tracks, forcing Steve to turn to look at him, “and you can forget about coming back to a job because I’ll get deported, and there’s no way Reed will keep you over Johnny Storm.”

Steve sighed. “I’ll try harder,” he said after a while, “but I’m going to have to touch you sometimes.”

Tony felt himself bristle and forced himself to relax. “You do what you have to do.”

Steve nodded and fell into step beside him. 

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. 

***

Tony was nervous about meeting Bucky. He knew, technically, he didn't have to compare himself to Bucky. This wasn’t real and there was no reason to be jealous. 

But watching Steve and Bucky together was like watching two puzzle pieces falling into place. 

In fact, watching Steve with all of his friends was something else. He was relaxed, laughing at the stories they told him, he even leaned back and put an arm around Tony’s chair. Tony had to forcefully stop himself from staring. He’s never seen this side of Steve. Even the stories they told about him didn’t sound like Steve.

“You’re telling me,” Tony said, “Steve, this Steve right here, picked a fight with the biggest bully in town?”

“Yup,” Bucky said, almost proudly, “and the guy was twice his size, weighed three times as much. You have to remember, Steve was a beanpole of a child.”

“You’re lucky he didn’t permanently mess up your perfect bone structure,” Tony said. 

“He’s lucky he even survived,” Bucky said, “I had to pull him out and sort the guy out myself.”

“Hey,” Steve interjected, “I could’ve taken him.”

“Sure you could’ve buddy,” Bucky said absently, turning back to his steak. 

“What about the rest of you?” Tony asked, “did you all grow up together?”

“Well, Natasha, Steve and I were adopted by Peggy, Danny and Angie,” Clint said, “and Bucky grew up next door.”

Bucky nodded. “I met Sam on a joint mission while I was on tour.”

“And Laura moved here three years ago?” Clint said, looking at her for confirmation.

She nodded. “I got a job so I moved down,” she said, “it was Natasha who introduced us.”

“And now we have you,” Sam finished, smiling at him.

Tony smiled back but it felt forced. The conversation moved on but Tony was hardly listening. He picked a moment when everyone was busy to excuse himself and went outside.

The fireworks were in full swing now that it was dark, but he was expecting it this time. He watched the lights flash and fade when he heard the door open behind him. He was surprised to see Bucky walking up to him, hands in pockets, as casual as if they’d known each other for years. 

“Was it my stories about growing up with Steve that spooked you?” he asked, not looking at Tony.

“No,” he answered honestly.

Bucky nodded. “Good.”

“Is this where you tell me that if I hurt him you’ll come after me?”

“Nah,” Bucky said, “I’ll leave that to Tasha, she’s scarier than I am, and has both her hands.” He held up his prosthetic to demonstrate, smiling at Tony. 

“You know my company can probably help you out with that,” he said casually, “you know we do the best myoelectric prosthetics, lightest on the market, finest motor function, closest to skin match, everything you could ask for.”

Bucky shrugged and turned away. “You’re also the most expensive on the market,” he said, “I’m happy with what I have.”

“And everything else?” 

Bucky grinned, but didn't look at him. “You mean, what am I doing in a small town in the middle of nowhere?”

Tony nodded, watching Bucky closely. 

“After the war,” he started, “after seeing how big the world really is, it’s nice to be able to come home and settle down.”

“And Steve?” he asked, “he didn’t, I mean – I don't mean to pry–”

“Oh, no, Steve always wanted more,” Bucky said easily, “we were going to enlist together, fight for what’s right, you know? But Steve’s asthma meant he couldn't, and he was devastated. Packed up and left for New York just after I shipped out.” When Tony didn’t reply, Bucky turned to look at him. “He never told you,” he said.

Tony shook his head. “He doesn't really talk about here too often,” he said uncomfortably. 

To his surprise Bucky smiled. “I figured,” he said, “Steve was always meant for bigger things, but you probably know that already.”

Tony only nodded in response. 

“Come on,” Bucky said after a while, slapping his prosthetic left hand on Tony’s shoulder, “let’s go back before they send a search team.”

Tony moved towards the door but Bucky’s hand tightened, almost painfully, stopping in his tracks. “ _This_ is where I tell you I own a gun, and was a damn good sniper.”

Tony swallowed and turned to look at Bucky, who kept his serious expression for a moment before breaking into a grin, slapping Tony’s shoulder again and walked back inside.

***

“What kind of name is Bucky anyway?” Tony asked Steve when they made it home and were safely in their room again, changing with their backs to each other.

Steve just smiled, almost indulgent. 

“I mean, the rest of them, really cool, fun people,” he continued, “but that Bucky, what is his deal?”

“What did you guys talk about when you were outside?” Steve asked, still smiling. He had a feeling he knew what Bucky had said but he wanted to hear Tony say it.

“He told me how happy he is here,” Tony said, sounding muffled, “and how you were meant for bigger things, then he threatened me!”

“He what?” Steve asked, pausing.

“He threatened me!” Tony repeated.

“No, I know that,” Steve said, “before that.”

“He told me you were meant for bigger things,” Tony said, “can I turn around, I’m done, are you done?”

Steve pulled his shirt over his head and turned around to see Tony still standing with his back turned in his black singlet and worn pyjama pants. 

“I’m done,” he said softly, then, “Bucky said I was meant for bigger things?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, also turning around, “but you’re missing the point, he told me he owns a gun!”

“I think he got medals for his sniping,” he teased. 

Tony deflated. “You’re not helping.”

“Wasn’t trying to,” Steve replied, then took pity on him, “I’m sure he was joking.” He spread his blankets on the floor and laid down. He waited until Tony had turned the lights off before speaking again. “It’s Natasha you have to watch out for.”

“Bucky said that too,” he said thoughtfully, as he slipped under the covers, “before he threatened me!”

Steve smiled to himself again and tried to get comfortable. He was halfway to sleep when Tony spoke again. 

“What’s with you and your sister?” 

Steve tensed up. He didn't answer, hoping that Tony would think he was asleep. 

“Okay, fair enough,” Tony said, “How about I start. I don’t sleep well, ever. Sometimes I don’t sleep at all, until I literally collapse from exhaustion. All the sleep medication I took interacted with my heart medicine so I couldn't take those for too long.”

He stopped, as if hesitating on the edge of confessing something. Steve held his breath. 

“My parents were killed when I was 17,” he said, “there was a – a car crash, a man on the road, he had a gun, he – he shot them. I don’t know how he didn’t see me, or maybe he just didn't care.”

Steve shifted. He wanted to say something but he didn’t want to break the moment. Fuck it, he decided. “I’m sorry Tony,” he said.

There was a long silence and Steve thought he had ruined it after all. 

“You’re awake,” Tony finally said.

“Was I not meant to be?”

“Well I’m not saying all this for me,” Tony said, “anyway, it messed me up pretty bad – physically, emotionally, a lot of alcohol was involved, like _a lot_. But Pepper found me, helped me get clean, I owe her a lot.”

“And she’s having you deported,” he said reproachfully.

“That’s not her fault, if she didn't say anything she’d get in trouble,” Tony said defensively, “that’s why we can’t tell her, she’d want to protect me and I can’t do that to her, not after everything she’s done for me.”

Steve considered this. He realised if he was in Tony’s position he would probably do the same.

“How long have you been sober?” he asked.

“For almost 15 years now,” Tony replied, without hesitation. 

“Congratulations,” he said, quietly, “I didn’t know that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Tony said, shifting in bed, “we only see each other at work.”

Tony had said it so flippantly but Steve felt it like a punch in the gut, and he remembered now why he hated his job so much.

*** 

When Steve woke up the next morning. It took him a moment to register why he felt like shit. He groaned and threw an arm over his face. Two more days, he can do this. 

He wasn’t surprised to find that Tony was awake and had already left the room. Last night’s confession about not sleeping was something Steve had suspected for a while but never really thought about. 

He went through his morning routine as slowly as possible, trying to pull himself together before he had to go out there and start the charade all over again. When he couldn't delay anymore, he made his way to the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at him when he walked in and Angie grinned and got up.

“Steve!” she said, “Have a seat, we made pancakes.”

He turned to Tony, trying to gauge the situation but he had that fixed smile in place. He didn’t know what was going on either but it didn't look good. He glanced around the table and realised everyone was here. Natasha was on her phone, Clint was busy with his pancakes and Peggy was smiling at him. 

Definitely not good. 

He sat down on the only empty seat, next to Tony and accepted the plate of fresh pancakes from Angie as she sat down opposite him. 

“What’s going on?” he asked cautiously, picking at the blueberries and strawberries on his plate. 

“We had an idea,” Peggy said. 

“Oh?” He asked. 

“We were going to give you a surprise birthday party tomorrow,” Angie said, almost gleeful, “but we were thinking, why not a wedding?” 

Next to him, Tony had stopped breathing. 

“A wedding?” he asked, Clint and Natasha were not reacting, which means they must’ve known. 

“Yes!” Angie said, “everything is ready, the catering, the music, the invites. We can have it here, in the garden!”

“I don’t think–” he started but before he could finish, Tony put a hand on his arm to stop him.

“We just don't want to be any trouble,” he said smoothly, “we were just going to do the legal office, sign some papers–”

Steve resisted the urge to put his face in his palms. Tony is usually good but this time he went down the wrong track.

“Oh it’s no trouble, sugar,” Angie said.

“It’ll be our pleasure,” Peggy added, “we’ve made an appointment with the tailor, and Angie is going to talk with the baker about the cake, and I can officiate your wedding, it’ll be perfect.”

Steve was speechless. It did sound perfect, and they were going to be married either way but when he tells them about the break up six months down the line, it’s going to be devastating. He wanted all of this for his real wedding, not for this. But how can he tell them that?

“It’s too much,” Tony said, and when Steve turned to look at him he looked just as overwhelmed as Steve felt, “you only just met me, don’t you, I don't know, want to wait until you know me better?”

“What’s to know?” Angie said, “you and Steve are in love, and if Steve loves you, we love you. You’re part of the family now.”

Tony didn’t reply. For once, even he couldn't talk his way out of this one. 

Peggy smiled. “It’s settled then,” she said, “now you be quick about breakfast, Bucky and Sam are on their way to take you to the tailor.”

“I’ll come with you to the baker,” Natasha said, speaking for the first time, “and Clint will go the tailor with you guys, right Clint?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, of course,” he said, pushing away his empty plate.

Steve watched them all get up and bustle around. He turned to Tony but he wouldn't meet Steve’s eye. Instead he got up and started piling the empty plates into his hands. He hesitated at Steve’s untouched one. “Eat quick,” he said, “I’ll change first. Don’t freak out on me now.”

Steve looked up at him but Tony put the plates in the sink and was out the door.

He barely tasted the pancakes, or the berries, but when he was done and made his way to his bedroom, Tony was already gone. 

***

The tailor greeted Steve like an old friend, shaking Steve’s hand in both of his. He took Steve in first, putting him in front of a mirror and pulling out his tape measure. 

Tony settled down on an empty chair and buried himself in his phone and his work. 

When it was his turn, he swapped places with Steve in front of the mirror and Steve left the shop with Bucky, saying he needed some air. 

Tony watched them go before turning to the tailor. “Mr. Coulson,” he said, “I was thinking something in an English cut, maybe in pinstripes, or black is always classic–”

“Mr. Stark,” Coulson interrupted, “this isn’t my first rodeo. The material’s already been chosen by your in–laws. And I was going to do English for you anyway. Now please, let me work.”

Tony frowned but stayed silent as Coulson measured and prodded and took notes. When he made Tony turn around, he caught sight of Steve and Bucky outside, talking in the shade just outside the shop. 

Bucky was smiling as he said something and Steve threw his head back and laughed, his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Tony felt a pang of – of something, but before he could explore it Clint moved into his line of sight. 

“Save it for the honeymoon,” he said, grinning.

“Your wedding’s tomorrow,” Sam agreed, then his expression softened, “are you nervous? You look nervous.”

Tony tried to smile at him then decided to go with the truth. “I’m terrified,” he said.

Sam grinned. “Don’t be,” he said, “the wedding is basically just a huge party, and then you get to go back to normal.”

“Yeah,” Clint said, “and maybe next time we can come visit you, I’ve always loved the city.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, “You ever thought of moving there?” 

“Nah,” Clint replied, “we have jobs and a life here, and I like being close to Peggy and Angie, you know. After Daniel died it hasn’t been the same, but don't tell Peggy I said that.”

Tony tuned them out and went back to watching Steve and Bucky. He wondered how old they were when they became this comfortable with each other. It was obvious no matter what had happened in the past they still cared deeply for each other. 

He forced himself to look away. Even though he couldn't hear them it still felt like he was intruding on something private.

“It’s weird, right?” Sam said.

“What?” he asked, trying to catch up to the conversation happening around him, but he noticed that Clint was gone and Sam was looking at him. 

Sam nodded his head outside. “The first time I met Steve I felt like I was keeping them apart,” he said, “like Bucky is gonna suddenly decide that he doesn't love me anymore and he belongs with Steve.”

“That’s not–” he started.

“Come on,” Sam said, making a face, “don’t lie to me. We’re on the same team, you and I.”

“Oh yeah? What team is that?” 

“The ‘they chose us’ team,” Sam said, “they chose us, Bucky could have chased Steve down, could have waited, and Steve wouldn't have fallen for you if he was still in love with Bucky. Wouldn’t have said yes. You have nothing to worry about.”

Tony really wanted to believe him, but Sam didn’t have all the facts. 

***

Tony was strangely silent on the ride home. Steve didn’t want to inspect it too closely, he was barely holding it together himself. 

When they reached the house, Natasha was waiting for them, arms crossed. 

“You’re a terrible liar Steve,” she said, matter of fact.

“What am I lying about?” he asked.

Her eyes darted to Tony and then back to him.

“Tony and I are in love,” he said, tried to sound convincing.

To his surprise, she uncrossed her arms. “It’s not about Tony and you know it.”

It was like she’d dropped a bucket of ice water over his head. “You want to talk about this now?” 

“Tomorrow is your wedding, then you go home,” she said, “if not now, then when?”

He was aware of Tony standing right next to him, watching the exchange like some sort of tennis match. 

“Tony,” he said, “I think you should go in the house.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, and when Steve turned to look at him, his concern was clear in his eyes.

His own face softened. “It’s fine,” he said, putting a hand on the small of Tony’s back and giving him an encouraging nudge forward. “I’ll be in soon.”

Tony looked between them one more time, then walked past Natasha and into the house. 

Steve and Natasha stared each other down until Steve looked away. He didn’t want to fight. “Let’s go for a walk.”

She nodded and they fell into step. 

She broke the silence first. “You’ve got to come back Steve,” she said, “I get it, okay, you wanted to run away, to see the world, but enough is enough, you have to come back.”

“I don't see why,” he said, “Peggy told me that you’ve taken over, that you’re amazing at it–”

“I’m just holding it for you,” she said, “everyone knows it, even if they don't say it to me. And this whole marriage thing, Steve, were you ever planning on coming back?”

He took a breath and shrugged. “I don't know, eventually?” He said, “Honestly, it wasn't enough, I couldn't just sit here and have things handed to me, I wanted to work for what I got, I wanted to earn it.”

Natasha looked away and he wanted to take it all back. “Natasha,” he said quietly.

She looked up at him and he nearly flinched. “You left,” she said, voice low, “and I _still_ had to work for this, _earn_ it. Peggy would’ve just kept going, waiting for you.”

“Don't–” he said, “don't drag Peggy into this.”

“I’m not,” she said, “I made sure she got the retirement she deserved.”

“Tasha,” he said, warningly.

“And this, with you and Tony?” She said, “someone important is going to find out the truth and you will lose everything.”

He could see the fight crystallising in front of him. Natasha always knew how to push his buttons and she was doing it on purpose, trying to get him to tell the truth. He’s not going to fall for it. 

“I know you’re doing this to protect me,” he said instead, putting his hands on her shoulders, “but I can take care of myself.”

“And who’s going to take care of the town?”

“You are,” he said, “you’re already doing such a–”

“God help me Steven Grant Rogers,” she said, “I don't need you to tell me what a good job I’m doing, I _know_ it’s a good job, but did you ever think that maybe I wanted to do something else? That I wanted to run off and go to dance school and fall in love and do a hundred other things?”

She watched his expression carefully, and he couldn't hide his surprise. 

“Of course you didn’t,” she said, her shoulders dropping.

“Nat–” he started. 

“It’s okay,” she said, “it’s been months, I’m over it. I’m not blaming you,” she insisted, “I’m not even saying you have to move back right this instant. I’m just saying don't be gone forever. Come visit, help out, and think about moving back, eventually.”

Steve was speechless. “I didn’t know.”

“I know Steve,” she replied, gently, “which is why I’m telling you. Now you do. The important thing is what you do with that knowledge.”

He smiled, despite himself. “You sound like Peggy.”

She smiled back. “Good,” she said, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

***

Steve walked up to the room deep in thought. The door was closed but when he knocked there was no answer. He walked in, and started to get undressed, closing the door behind him with one foot. 

He had his hands on his jeans, ready to pull them down when the bathroom door opened and he was staring at a very naked Tony Stark.

His eyes widened and he turned around, hearing the door slam shut behind him.

“Why are you shirtless!” Was the first thing he heard through the door.

“Why are you _naked?!_ ” he threw back.

“I showered,” Tony yelled back, “it involves taking my clothes off! Why didn't you knock?!”

“I did!” he said, and then more calmly, “you probably didn't hear me.”

They were silent for a few more moments. “You’re probably going to need to hand me clothes or a towel or something,” Tony said.

Steve rolled his eyes, but dug out a towel from his cabinet and gently knocked on the bathroom door. It opened just enough to reveal a hand and the towel was snatched from his hand. A moment later the door opened and Tony came out, wrapped up in the towel.

“And put on a shirt, Jesus Christ,” Tony said, going straight for his luggage. 

Steve pulled out some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower himself. 

When he came out he was expecting to find the room empty but Tony was still there, sitting cross legged on the bed, typing away at his computer. 

“Hey Tony,” he said, wondering if he’s going to regret this later, “do you want to go out for dinner or something?”

“No more friend or family dinners please,” he said, “I need to save myself for the big shindig tomorrow.”

“No I mean, just the two of us,” he said, “I don't know about you, but I could use a break.”

“Oh, god yes,” Tony said, closing his laptop. He grabbed his phone and his wallet, then gestured at the door, “lead the way.”

***

They went to a small cinema at the edge of town, but Tony loved it. 

They had the theatre almost to themselves. Tony felt self–conscious at first, he'd picked Jurassic World to watch, but when the lights dimmed he felt himself relax. It's not often that he allowed himself to stop thinking, to just let go and focus on something he enjoyed.

He felt Steve's eyes on him a couple of times but he just gave him a brief grin before turning back to the movie.

When the credits rolled, he found he wasn't ready to go home, and he could see Steve hesitating when they entered the foyer.

“That was fun,” he said, hands in pockets.

Steve smiled and ducked his head. “It was.”

“Did you want to go out for dinner or something?” He asked, “the night is still young.”

He could see Steve think about it before nodding. “There’s a burger place around the corner. There’s no place to sit but the river is down there too, if you’d like.”

Tony smiled. “That sounds great.”

The burger place was nothing but a hole in the wall, serving people from a window while they waited in the street. They talked a little about the movie, but they spent most of the time waiting in silence. Tony would have expected it to be awkward but he was more comfortable than he’d been all weekend. 

“You know,” he finally said, burger in hand, the river on his left, and Steve on his right, “your family is pretty great.”

Steve nodded. “They are,” he said, taking a bite from his burger.

“I kind of forgot what it was like,” Tony continued, “to have that. I don't think my family was like that, even when my parents were alive. I don’t know why you’d ever leave.”

“I grew up happy, don't get me wrong,” he said, “there was a lot about us that wasn't traditional. Peggy was the city mayor, and no one ever ran against her, but,” he shrugged, “I felt like there was more to life than staying here, the world is huge and I wanted to be part of that. I wanted to help people and I felt like I had more to offer than just fixing leaky roofs and pot–holed streets.”

“That’s what Bucky said,” Tony replied.

“Did he ask when I was coming back?”

Tony frowned and turned to look at Steve. “No,” he said, “but I bet I know why Natasha wanted to talk to you today.”

“Don't say it like that,” Steve said, “I did mean to come back, raise my own family here, give them what I had, but,” he sighed, “I don’t know, meeting people is hard.”

They finished the rest of their burgers in silence, then leaned on the railings to watch the fireworks. 

“The scar,” Steve started, “it was heart surgery right?”

Tony hesitated, not sure if he wanted to talk about it yet. But tomorrow was their fake wedding and then they were going to be buried in paperwork. “Valve replacement,” he said, “they told me it was a very rare case, blunt trauma to the chest would usually cause broken ribs, collapsed lungs maybe, which I also got, but the valves are really hard to get to. Maybe that’s why the shooter didn't – they said I was lucky to be alive. That much damage should’ve killed me.” He paused. “So there I was, seventeen with a heart condition and medication I have to take for the rest of my life.”

“Is that why you got into biomechanics?” Steve asked curiously.

Tony shrugged. “I wanted to know more about what was keeping me alive, and then I got to know about other advancements, and it just grew from there. I was always good at building things, this just gave me a chance to direct it at something useful.” 

They were silent for a moment and then Tony spoke again. 

“How come you never tried to get Bucky down there for a fitting?” he asked.

“You think I haven’t tried?” Steve asked, his smile taking the edge off his tone, “he wouldn't agree. And besides, what could I do for him, I’m just an assistant, remember?”

“That’s going to change,” Tony said, quietly, not sure why it hurt saying that.

“I guess I’ll have to ask him again then,” he said.

Tony nodded. He tried to convince himself that this was good for everyone, but it did nothing to the guilty knots in his stomach.

***

They got home after everyone else had gone to bed. They silently went to their room and went straight to sleep. 

When Tony woke up the first time it was pitch black, and he realised he’d had a nightmare. He couldn't remember what it was about, so he rolled over and went back to sleep. 

The next time he must’ve made a sound because he was sitting up and he found Steve watching him in the dark. 

“You alright?” he asked groggily. 

“I’m fine,” Tony replied, even though he was still trying to get his breath under control and he was covered in a cold sweat.

“Do you need anything?” Steve asked. He looked concerned, from what Tony could see of his face.

“No,” Tony insisted, “it’s fine, just go back to sleep.”

Steve nodded and laid back down. Tony did the same, pulling the covers up to his chin. 

He woke up a few more times that night, but thankfully, he didn't disturb Steve again. 

***

The next morning they went down to breakfast to find everyone waiting for them. Even Bucky is there and there’s four boxes on the table, neatly tied with ribbon and lined up in front of them. 

Angie grinned when she saw them. “Sit down,” she said, pointing to the two empty chairs left for them, in front of the boxes. 

“What’s this?” Steve asked. 

“We have some gifts for you,” Peggy said, “on your wedding day.”

Steve clenched his jaw. He’s never going to be able to tell them the truth, he realised. This was real for them, and that can never change. 

He looked at Tony and they sat down. 

Peggy picked up the first box. “This one is for Tony,” she said, handing it to him, “I told you I knew your father, he gave this to me, but I think it belongs with you.”

He saw Tony hesitate and he instinctively reached for it. “Tony doesn't–”

Tony’s hand went over his. “I got this,” he said, and reached out to take the box himself. Steve pulled away, trying to hide his surprise. 

Tony undid the ribbon and pulled out a compass. Steve leaned in to see the picture and he found a man and a woman that couldn't be anyone but Tony’s parents. “I’d always hoped to meet you,” she said, “but I never imagined it would be in such wonderful circumstances. This is your something old.”

Steve looked at the three other boxes and realised suddenly what they were doing. 

Natasha was next. She picked up the box and gave it to Steve. “Something new,” she said, “never worn.”

He took the box from her and opened it to find a gold band inside. “Tasha,” he said, “I can’t take this.”

“I’m giving it to you,” she said, “it wasn't meant to sit in a box forever.”

“Thank you,” was all he could say.

Bucky picked up the third box. “Something borrowed,” he said to Tony, “Steve gave these to me on my wedding day, so I’m lending them to you on his wedding day.”

Tony opened it to find a pair of cufflinks, concentric red circles with a blue centre, and a white star in the middle. Tony grinned and looked at Steve.

Bucky was grinning too. “He always wanted to be Captain America when we were growing up.”

“You dork,” Tony said fondly.

“I want them back, you hear?” Bucky said, still smiling.

And finally, Clint picked up the final box and passed it to Steve. “This was Daniel's,” he said, “I know he’d have wanted to be here for you.”

Steve opened it to find a blue tie neatly rolled up. He was overwhelmed. 

“This is too much,” he heard Tony say, “I don't think we can put into words how much this means to us.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, then looked up at them all, smiling back at him. 

They can never find out the truth.

***

After breakfast they got ready together. He was just tying his tie when Tony turned to him. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Like I’m gonna be sick,” Steve replied. 

“Don't freak out on me now,” Tony replied, “we’re gonna be happily divorced before you know it.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Steve said reproachfully.

“Just consider this a practice run.”

“Tony,” he said, “it’s gonna kill them when they find out.”

“So don't tell them,” Tony said, “when the time comes just blame it all on me, tell them I cheated, tell them I’m an asshole, it shouldn't be too hard.”

“You’re not an asshole, Tony,” Steve said softly.

“I am,” Tony threw back, “I’m making you do this and we’re too deep to turn back now, so when it falls apart just – just blame it on me. They care about you, and they don't know me at all, it’ll be easy. Now, are you ready?”

Steve picked up the cufflinks Tony had left on the dresser. “I am,” he said, taking Tony’s arms, one by one and securing the cufflinks, “and now you are, too.”

Tony looked wrecked for a moment, but the expression was gone so quickly that Steve hesitated. 

There was a knock on the door and they jumped apart, suddenly realising how close they were standing.

“Are you guys ready?” Natasha called.

Steve opened the door to the bedroom and found her fully dressed and ready to go.

“Steve,” she said, “Peggy is downstairs, she has a few things to finalise with you.”

He nodded and with a last look at Tony he left. To Tony’s surprise she stayed behind, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. 

“Is this where you give me the speech?” he asked wearily. 

“What speech?” she asked, reaching for his tie and straightening it. 

“The ‘if I hurt him you’ll kill me’ speech,” he said, “everyone told me you were the one to watch out for.”

“There’s nothing to say you don't already know,” she said, her hands resting on his arms.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” she said, “I might not always agree with Steve on his choices, but this one...” she shrugged, “you love him, and maybe he doesn't know it yet, but he loves you too.”

“I don't–”

“Don't lie to me,” she said, “I know you’re keeping things from us but no one is that good of an actor, I see how you look at him when you think nobody's looking. Just promise me that you’ll do something about it, okay? Before it’s too late.”

Tony didn't know what to say. He wasn't in love with Steve. He can’t deny it and blow their cover but he couldn't seem to get the words out to agree. 

She nodded. “Now go out there and marry my brother,” she said, “and maybe, just maybe you’ll live happily ever after – if you don't fuck it up.”

She turned in a sweep of fabric and was out the door before Tony could say anything.

He was so screwed.

***

He didn’t see Steve again. When he followed Natasha downstairs, Steve and Peggy were already outside, and he was sure Natasha was steering him so that they wouldn't meet. He shook hands with a few people, got a couple of back slaps from Sam and Clint, and the next thing he knew he’s standing behind a door with the procession slowly moving out ahead of him. 

Natasha was the last to go. She squeezed his arm, and with a quick smile she was also gone, leaving him alone, waiting for his queue.

His heart was beating too fast, and he felt like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. He told himself it was just a performance, just like giving a talk or a lecture. It’ll be over soon.

There was a touch on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to find Angie standing next to him, looking radiant. “Can I have the honour of walking you down the aisle?” she asked.

“The honour is all mine,” he said, taking her arm as the music started playing. 

They walked down between the guests and Tony had tunnel vision, all he could see was Steve’s shoulders, his back straight. 

When they stopped Angie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and with a last smile she went to sit down. 

Peggy started talking, he could see her mouth moving but he couldn't hear anything except for the rushing in his ears. He looked at Steve, who was starting to look concerned, and Tony realised what he had to do. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I can’t do this to you, Steve.”

“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve asked, a warning edge to his voice

“I’ll make sure Pepper takes care of you,” he said. He took a step back, turned on his heel and walked up the aisle again, through the door before he broke into a run. 

He threw all his belongings into his bag, took the keys to one of the cars and was gone before anyone could stop him. 

***

Steve watched Tony drive away and doesn't understand why it feels like he wanted to cry.

“So, are you going to go after him?” He turned to see Natasha standing behind him.

“What?” 

“Go after him,” Angie said walking up to them, handing him the keys to the truck. 

“You don't understand,” he said, downcast, “it wasn't real.”

“Bullshit,” Angie said, “do you love him?” 

“I don't know,” he said.

“Bull. Shit.” She repeated. 

“But he doesn't–” he turned to see she’d raised an eyebrow at him, “does he?”

“That’s why he left,” she said, and he realised it was the truth. 

He looked at the keys in his hands. “I’m going to go after him.” He went to the truck but when he got in Natasha was right there in the passenger seat.

“You don't think I’m going to let you go by yourself do you?” She said, “I need to see how this plays out. Now start driving.”

He started the car without a comment. He didn't have time to argue, and he was likely to lose anyway.

They made it to the airport just as the plane was leaving. 

“The next plane isn't until tomorrow,” Natasha said, sounding just as dejected as he felt.

“If I drive–”

She shook her head. “You’ll be quicker if you wait and leave tomorrow.”

“What if he leaves before then?” 

“Where is he going, Steve?” Natasha asked gently.

“Austria,” he said running his hands through his hair, “it’s why he needed to get married.”

Natasha didn't have a reply for that. She made him book a ticket for the next day and drove him home. 

***

Tony doesn't know how he made it back to New York. He didn’t bother with going into the office, instead he called Pepper from his apartment while he was packing. He explained everything to her. 

“You’re such a jerk,” she said to him, “you had to pull him through this whole weekend and you couldn't even go through with it?”

“I know, Pep, I know,” he said, “just make sure Reed doesn't get rid of him? Pass him to Susan, make him an apprentice of something. He’s smart, he has potential.”

“And what about you?” She said, sounding more worried than he probably deserved. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said, “I have years of experience and hopefully a shining referral from my old boss.” 

“Of course,” she said, sincerely, “anything you need.”

“Thanks, Pepper,” he said, sitting down, “really, thank you for everything, I’m sorry I messed up.”

“Wow, a thank you _and_ a sorry,” she said, sounding amused, “things must be really desperate for you.”

“Pepper,” he said, reproachfully.

“If I’d known a weekend away was all you needed I’d have forced you to take holidays.”

“I don't think it was just the holiday,” he said quietly, “I think…–never mind, just make sure he’s not out on his ass because of me. Oh, and there’s a car sitting in an airport that needs to go back to his family, I’ll send you the keys and the address.”

“Tony,” she said, not missing the change of topic. 

“I just need some time,” he said, realising she wasn’t going to let him off that easy, “I need to know where I stand. Who knows, maybe they’ll even let me back in the country eventually.”

“We’ll miss you, you know,” she said quietly. 

“I am very lovable,” he said flippantly. 

“Tony,” she said again, warningly.

“I know,” he said, dropping the act, “sorry, I’ll miss you too, of course.”

“If Steve asks–” she started.

“Don't tell him where I am,” he said, “I think I can go the rest of my life without knowing how I’ve ruined his life and crushed his family's dreams.”

“But–”

“Pepper,” he said, warningly.

“Fine,” she said, “but don't cut ties with me, or I will hunt you down.”

“I don't doubt it,” he said, “I’ll stay in touch, I promise.”

“Take care of yourself, Tony,” she said quietly.

He covered his eyes with his hand. “I will,” he said, “bye Pepper.”

***

Steve didn't make it in time. Tony’s office was empty when he finally made it in, and his neighbors told him that Tony had left earlier that morning. 

Steve went into work the next day and the day after that. Pepper transferred him to Susan’s office, on Tony’s suggestion, and he tried to settle in. 

Three weeks later, Natasha and Clint came to visit him. 

“I’m fine,” he insisted after they had dinner on the first night. 

“When was the last time you washed your dishes?” Clint asked, “I think it’s starting to grow an ecosystem.”

Steve shrugged. “I’ve been busy at work.”

“Too busy for laundry, too?” 

“I’m _fine_ ” he repeated, “I’m just trying to get back into the swing of things.”

They looked disbelieving but didn't press the matter. He tried to take them out every night so he could show them the sights but his heart wasn’t really in it. They washed his dishes for him, and did his laundry, and on the last day they sat him down in his living room.

Natasha passed him a piece of paper and the gold ring. “Go get him,” she said, closing his fingers over them.

“And if I’m wrong?” he asked.

“You come back,” she said, “you move on.”

“You’re not wrong,” Clint reassured him, “and if you were, at least you’ll know, right?”

Steve didn't feel too reassured, but they were right. He had to try. 

***

Tony spent the first week in Austria in a hotel while he found a place to live and a job that he thought was worth his time.

The language was hard to pick up, but he was always a quick learner and within a month he was almost fluent. 

He was just walking up to his apartment at the end of his fourth week when he found Steve sitting at his doorstep. 

“Don't make that face at me,” Steve said blocking his way to his door. 

“How did you find me?” he asked, unable to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Pepper told Natasha and Natasha told me,” he said, “resourceful ladies, those two.”

“Isn’t it bad enough that I’m here already?” Tony asked, “you had to come and, I don't know, what are you even doing here?”

“Come home, Tony,” Steve said.

“I _can’t_ ,” Tony said, “remember, the whole green card thing?”

Steve got down on one knee in the narrow hallway and Tony was horrified. “What are you doing?”

“Marry me,” Steve said, taking out the wedding band Natasha had given him, “for real this time.”

“You don't even know me,” he said, “there’s a reason I’ve been alone so long.”

“I know you can’t sleep,” Steve said, “I know you want to help people, I know you have shitty taste in music and I know you’ve been sober for fifteen years. I know you’re a really good kisser.”

“You deserve better,” he said, “your family–”

“They love you,” Steve interrupted, “ _I_ love you. I know you care about me too.”

“You can’t know that,” Tony said.

“I do, otherwise you wouldn’t have left,” he said, “you’re not the asshole you think you are. You deserve better too. Let me in, marry me, so I can take you home.”

Tony was still for a while, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the cufflinks he’d been carrying around since the wedding. “I do have to give these back,” he said, and the grin on Steve’s face was infectious as he got up and embraced Tony. 

“Good kisser huh?” he asked. 

“I could use a reminder,” Steve replied, and didn't wait for a reply before going in for the kiss himself. 

***

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Don't freak out on me now,” Steve said, turning to look at him. He leaned down and kissed Tony gently, “it’ll be over soon.”

There was a knock on the door and he was not surprised to find Natasha waiting for them. Steve smiled at her and headed downstairs without another word. 

“Are you getting a weird sense of deja vu?” He asked her, “because I’m getting a weird sense of deja vu.”

“Remember what I said last time?” she said.

“Don't fuck it up?” 

“And what did you do?” 

“I fucked it up,” he said, “to be fair, I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“For such a smart person you can be an idiot,” she said. 

“You’ve been hanging out with Pepper too much,” he countered, “are we going to have the talk again?”

“No, because if you run this time it won’t be Steve who comes to find you,” she said darkly. Then she smiled at him and he felt chills run down his spine. 

“Yes ma’am,” he said. 

“Good,” she said cheerfully, “let’s go, it’s almost time.”

This time when Angie came to find him, he is the one that leaned down to kiss her on the cheek before she handed him over to Steve.

This time he hears every word Peggy said, and when Pepper handed him the ring he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” Peggy said, and when Tony goes in for the kiss, there was a whoop from the audience and he was pretty sure it was Clint. Then Steve dips him and everything else stopped mattering. 

He clutched onto Steve’s shoulders and wondered how he ever thought he could live without this.


End file.
